Break Up
by beyuk-espio
Summary: The first of the Power Of One: Hope Of Beyblade Series. 3 of 3


Power of One Hope of Beyblade

Episode 3: Break Up!

Daichi sat with his arms crossed, watching the others train, he held the only remaining part of his broken Strata Dragoon MF, the bit chip, and he stared down at the picture of his bit-beast.

"Why'd it have to happen to me?" Daichi said, slumping down in his seat.

"Daichi," Kenny shouted, running up to him, "I made a new running core, and you can use it with the old attack ring and weight disk of Strata Dragoon MS." Kenny handed the running core over to Daichi. He fished around in his pocket and brought it out holding the remaining parts of Strata Dragoon MS. He put the blade together.

"Its no Strata Dragoon MF, but for now, it'll have to do," Daichi said, a little dis-heartened but happy to be able to blade again.

Max was training with Tyson, and Daichi ran over to them in mid-battle. Max was fiercely attacking Tyson, but Tyson was cockily dodging everything.

"And Draciel misses again, there's no way Max will beat the World champion like this," Tyson commentated, pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth. Max looked up at Tyson, his sneering face, and cockiness angered Max. Max growled quietly, he clenched his fists. Draciel went it for the attack again, but Dragoon dodged, Max bolted upright, and bellowed at the top of his voice. Draciel turned a sharp 90-degree turn, and hit under the attack ring of Dragoon.

"And aga…huh?" Tyson glared down, not believing what he saw, "okay Max, you wanna go, let's go!" Tyson began to concentrate on the battle, he didn't think Max was much of a challenge, but Max was out to prove himself. Draciel barged into Dragoon, Max let out a gasp of breath each time.

"Draciel keep going," Max yelled, his fists clenched more with each attack; his fingernails began to dig into his palm. Draciel was moving at such a speed it was hard to tell which direction it was coming from. Tyson was stood watching Max, rather than the battle.

"Everyone wants to take down the champ, eh?" Tyson said before he turned totally facing the dish. He crashed his foot onto the floor, "okay, but you won't beat me." Draciel attacked Dragoon again, they grinded each other in the centre of the dish for a few seconds. They separated, stopping at the sides of the dish, millimetres from falling out. Tyson was forced backwards, and he put his foot back to keep his balance. Blood dripped from Max' hands where his nails had dug in.

"Draciel, finish it!" Max' shouted, his eyes were fixed on the battle; his face was filled with anger. He had always been a friend of Tyson, but inside it was eating him up. He hated how Tyson had to show off, and he hated how Max was always known as the worst blader in the team. He thought back to his battle with Mystel, how everyone doubted him, everyone thought he would lose the match. He remembered how he battled like he never had, to prove them all wrong. That was when he was at the top of his game, that was the best he had ever battled, he wanted to defeat Mystel, but even after giving it his all, he only got a draw. That wasn't good enough, Max wanted to win, he wanted to show everyone he could do what Tyson could. Now was his time, now was his time to defeat Tyson, now was his time to show everyone he wasn't the last resort of the team, now was the time to show his true power. Max watched as Dragoon hammered away at Draciel. He needed to think what it would take to win. He searched his memories again, back to when he battled Michael of the All Starz so many years ago. The odds were against him then too, he needed to win or else the Bladebreakers would lose the whole match. Max knew how he needed to win and he used everything he had to overcome those odds, and it paid off, he defeated Michael, he had proved everyone wrong, Tyson, Ray, and Kai, even his own mother. This was what he needed, the anger inside him built up, he wanted to beat Tyson so badly, he knew if he didn't do it now, he might not get another chance.

Dragoon pounded into Draciel again, a small piece of the attack ring was hacked off, it landed next to Max' foot. He looked at it; it felt as those a piece of himself had been torn off him, like a limb had been ripped off him, he didn't want to fell it again.

"Draciel," Max shouted, Ray and Daichi gasped, they had never seen this side of Max before. Draciel began to glow, but it didn't glow the familiar purple it usually did, it burned a deep fiery red colour. Dragoon attacked it again, but it didn't move at all, it pushed back; an amazing force was pushing Dragoon back. Tyson, was finding it hard to stand upright, he was eventually knocked down. He quickly tried to get up. It was like a hurricane, Tyson got to his feet.

"So this is how you want to play, Max, I didn't think it would come to this," Tyson said, he yelled, thrusting his head upwards. He brought his head back down, "Galaxy Hurricane!" Dragoon pushed back on Draciel, they both were at an equal force, they pushed harder in the middle of the dish. Max' hands had blood dripping from the ends of his fingers, they dropped onto the floor, a small puddle began to emerge as each drop hit the ground.

"Draciel, Aqua Shield!" Max shouted. A huge wave appeared, and collided into Dragoon. Tyson yelled again, a huge sound of wind blew through the dish, it picked up twigs, leaves and loose rocks from the ground and swirled them around in the dish. Dust covered everything. When the dust cleared, both blades were still spinning, but just barely, both bladers fell to their knees, they then fell forward at the same time, their blades wobbled more and more. Just as Tyson was about to hit the floor, he put his hands out, stopping his face from smashing into the ground. Max' face fell straight down, just as his blade stopped spinning. Tyson held his hand out, and grabbed his blade, before eventually falling face first.

Ray and Daichi stood in awe; they couldn't believe the battle that they had just witnessed. Kenny came rushing out, three beyblades in hand.

"I finished the MF blades," he said excited, he then saw Max and Tyson lying down, they both breathed heavily, gasping for air on each breathe. Max began to get up; it took him a few seconds. He slowly walked to Kenny, and snatched the Draciel MF out of his hand. He then glared at Ray.

"What do you think you're doing, it's just training!" Ray said, snarling at Max.

"You're a wall, blocking my road to facing, and defeating Tyson, at this tournament, I will defeat you, I will do what it takes to face him again, this time I will win," Max said, right up to Ray's face. Ray held his arm out on Max' chest.

"Save it," he replied, "for the tournament." Max walked off, just as Tyson got to his feet.

"What…happened?" Kenny asked, his mouth hanging wide open. Tyson wiped some blood from his lip.

"I just made a new enemy…"


End file.
